Valientes Guerreros
by Natyqg
Summary: —¡Gané! / —Al mejor de dos. / 3, 2, 1... ¡FIGHT! / —¡Ey, Sarada-chan!- Exclamó el rubio.- ¡Hoy será la revancha! ¡Juro por el dios Kaos que te venceré! / —Aún así tendrás que cumplir la apuesta...- Y se sentó frente a ella.- Adelante. / —¡Woah! Sarada-chan...Fue...¿Mágico? / —¡Espera, teme! ¡Es mi hijo, recuerda que es demasiado joven para morir! / —¡No me jodas, dobe!


_**VALIENTES GUERREROS**_

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

Solo se podía escuchar la respiración furiosa y errática de aquel talentoso guerrero de antaño. Sus cabellos dorados danzaban con la brisa asfixiante del campo de batalla que anteriormente había sido un precioso prado repleto de vida.

Frente al guerrero de la espada envainada, reposaba el cuerpo de una mujer de escasos años con prácticamente nula armadura. Su piel estaba magullada y su cabello maltratado. Descansaba allí, mirando al vacío por la eternidad.

—¡Gané!- Exclamó un rubio sonriente contemplando la pantalla plana del televisor que recientemente había adquirido su madre por la nueva era tecnológica.- Te lo dije, teme, soy mejor que tú en esto. Ahora cumple con el trato.- Completó con una sonrisa zorruna.

—Al mejor de dos.- Retó la portadora del Kekeigenkai maldito.- Doblo la apuesta a lo que tú quieras.

—Está bien, teme...- Volvió a sonreír.- Lo que yo quiera entonces.- Y agarró de nuevo el mando de la consola, sería una tarde muy larga.

3, 2, 1... ¡FIGHT!

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

Ambos guerreros se miraban desafiantes, esperando el ataque del contrario, analizando sus movimientos y esperando que este tenga una posible brecha en su defensa. Sus miradas eran dagas que penetraban en el otro sin ningún reparo.

De un momento a otro, el viento fue cortado por el choque de ambas Katanas. Ambos lanzaban cuchilladas, rezando porque algunas de estas tocaran e hirieran al otro de muerte. Pronto la sangre comenzó a estar presente en el panorama.

El guerrero rubio iba perdiendo esta vez. Su barra de energía estaba apenas en un veinte por ciento y sin píldoras soldado para restaurarla. El destino del chico estaba en un todo o nada. Mientras, la chica de pelo azabache volvía a atacar con su Katana envuelta en un fuego rojo, asestándole el golpe final a su contrincante, venciéndolo.

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

—¿Que decías, dobe?- Habló con sorna la Uchiha.- Ahora tu apuesta no vale nada.

—¡Has hecho trampa, teme!- Gritó Boruto.- Se supone que las chicas no sabéis jugar a videojuegos...¡Seguro que has utilizado tu Sharingan!- Soltó el mando y se levantó indignado apuntándola.

—Yo no monté un numerito cuando perdí la primera.- Aclaró.- No seas nenaza.- Boruto abrió la boca un par de veces, sin ser capaz de decir nada.

Desde el piso de abajo escucharon la voz de Hinata invitándolos a merendar. No tuvieron más remedio de dirigirse una mirada desafiante e ir al encuentro de su preciada comida.

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

—¡Yo soy _Sauron_! Armadura de bronce y puños de acero.- Dijo una voz de niño al otro lado del patio de la academia.

—¡Yo, _Snake_! Guerrero solitario.- Exclamó al otro lado su amigo.

—¡Pues yo soy Ares! ¡El mejor DLC que pude comprar de todos los tiempos!- Sí, ese era Boruto alardeando de su nueva adquisición.

La pequeña Uchiha se cansó de los comentarios de aquellos imbéciles -a su parecer-, y decidió alejarse del lugar e ir a un otra zona tranquila, como la biblioteca. Sin remedio alguno, se vio obligada a pasar por delante del tumulto de " _Gamers_ ".

—¡Ey, Sarada-chan!- Exclamó el rubio.- ¡Hoy será la revancha! ¡Juro por el dios _Kaos_ que te venceré!.- Sarada se llevó una mano a la cabeza y suspiró, genial, ahora que sabían que ella también jugaba no pararían de molestarla.

—¡Oh, no me digas que Sarada-san también juega! Ella es tan genial.- Suspiró uno de los genin.

—¿Qué personaje será? _Jodie, Marcie, Kana_ o quizás _Sussane._ \- Hizo ojos de enamorado otro de los chicos del tumulto.

—No.- Dijo Boruto molesto.- Ella es _Irina_ , la diosa del fuego.- Y entonces, a coro, todos soltaron una exclamación de asombro.

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

Y después de una hora de incansable batalla, _Irina_ , la gran y majestuosa _diosa Irina_ , había caído ante _Ares_ , el soldado del Rayo. El rubio soltó varias carcajadas de mofa y saltó de júbilo un par de veces.

—Tuviste suerte de que te dieran la bandera _Trifuerza_ en el último minuto...- Susurró Sarada en desacuerdo.

—Aún así tendrás que cumplir la apuesta...- Y se sentó frente a ella.- Adelante.

La pequeña Uchiha, sonrojada, vio como Boruto cerraba fuertemente los ojos y permanecía sonrojado sentado frente a ella. Un Uchiha siempre cumplía con sus palabra así que cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

—¡Woah! Sarada-chan...Fue...¿Mágico?

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

— _¡Sarada! Hagamos una apuesta.- Propuso el rubio._

— _¿Y que gano yo?_

— _Lo que pida, pero si yo gano quiero que me pases un poco de tu chakra._

— _¿Para que quieres eso?_

— _Mi madre me dijo que si alguien te cede un poco de su chakra será una sensación increíble...Aunque también mencionó algo más que no recuerdo.- El rubio puso una de sus dedos sobre su barbilla, pensando.- Entonces...¿Qué dices?_

— _Tsk, acepto.- Y ambos sellaron su apuesta con un apretón de manos._

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

—¡Espera, teme! ¡Es mi hijo, recuerda que es demasiado joven para morir!- Gritó Naruto siendo sostenido por su esposa.

—¡No me jodas, dobe! ¡Lo mataré antes de que logre rozar a mi hija!- El Uchiha iba agarrado por su esposa, la cual con su fuerza monstruosa impedía su escape.

"— _Pero recuerda Boruto, a eso se le llama vincular el chakra y solo lo hacen los esposos o entre familia porque eso significa poder utilizar el chakra de la otra persona en cualquier situación de riesgo. Si recurres al poder de la otra persona recuerda que esta también se estará debilitando. Aparte, es un símbolo de amor y entrega. En la antigüedad, los ninjas ofrecían vincular su chakra con el de su amada en muestra de respeto hacia sus padres...- Hinata siguió hablando, ignorando que su hijo ya estaba absorto en la pantalla y pensando en la idea de tener la sensación maravillosa que le había descrito su madre...Sin escuchar el resto de la historia."_


End file.
